Rosweise Hasegawa
アフレア (True Name)|romaji = Hasegawa Rosuvaise Afurea (True Name)|race = Valkyrie Seraph|age = Unknown|gender = Female|hair_color = Black Silver-White (Formerly)|eye_color = Aqua|equipment = Mystletainn|magic = Holy Magic Valkyrie Magic Norse Magic Summoning Magic Sealing Magic Defensive Magic|relatives = Brynhildr (Mother) Unnamed Angel Father Ophis (Cousin) Arthur Pendragon (First Cousin Once Removed) Unborn Twins|affiliations = Asgard Valkyrie Council (Formerly) Pendragon Household Kuoh Ryuu Academy (Nurse) Hell Grigori Heaven|status = Alive}}Rosweisse Hasegawa '''her real name is '''Afureia as revealed in Volume 20. She is a the "all too beautiful" school nurse of Kuoh Ryuu Academy and a former high-ranking Valkyrie/Seraph amongst the Valkyrie Council from the Asgard. Rosweise is the younger cousin of Ophis, thus making her the cousin-once-removed of Arthur. She is one of the main female protagonists of the series. At first, she acted as a mentor for Arthur Pendragon for the several issues in his life when he's protecting MIna and the others from various threats unbeknownst to him, but she later develops genuine romantic feelings for him and has on a secret relationship with him. Appearance Rosweise is a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with her breasts are larger than Mina and Akeno and butt bigger than Tomoe. She has hip-length, sexy long black hair, red glasses, only one earring on her left ear and a mole under her left eye. Her work outfit consists of a red knitted turtleneck, a tight black mini-skirt along with her cross garter motif stockings, and her signature white lab coat. Rosweise wearing her white lab coat is their sign that she's still doing her job and acting as a teacher, but whenever the white lab coat comes off she's Arthur's woman. With her casual clothes Rosweise usually tries to maintain a strong sense of adult appeal, but depending upon her mood she's open to being more frilly and girly. During the winter, Rosweise wears a long white coat, with a mutton scarf, and low heeled boots. In warmer weather, Rosweise wears a short coat, a fluttery flare skirt, and cute accessories. In the privacy of her apartment or the Pendragon house, Rosweise wears sheer silk baby dolls, decorated with lace to show off her breasts and butt. In her Afleya Form, Rosweise gains a golden aura. Her hair color changes from black to silver with blue colors, and she gains six mechanical Seraph wings. Personality She is seen to be a wise and caring person whose past is still shrouded in mystery. Rosweise also embraces advances made by Arthur and may at times take the initiative herself. If harm comes to Arthur, she is willing to kill whoever attacks him. It is quite apparent in the first scene in Rosweise's apartment that she has a romantic interest in Arthur. It is shown that she can be quite jealous of the other members of the harem (as she's stated multiple times). She doesn't like it when Rosweise is talking to other girls during their time together stating that he spends time with the harem all the time, but this is the time for only them. She is generally very calm and collected intense situations and is rarely rattled. This can be seen when Ornis. She is willing to trust anyone Arthur trusts. She seems to use clairvoyance to find out if he is in any danger. History Most of Rossweisse's past still remains a mystery. Originally she was a valkyrie and seraph hybrid, similar to her cousin Ophis. 15 years ago shortly after Arthur was born, Rossweisse watched Ophis' dragonification and sealing. She blames herself for not being able to prevent it. In order to honor her cousin's legacy, She took Arthur and the story of what had happened to Jin in the human world. Ultimately with the help of Freya that had allied with Ophis, Rossweisse gave up her position as a member of the Valkyrie Council and had her powers sealed so that she could live among the humans and watch over Arthur. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities Valkyrie Goddess Powers As one of the Valkyrie Gods, Valkyries hybrids, Rosweise has powers and unique abilities differing from both vampyres, devils and heroes, and even normal seraphs and valkyires, as well as a member of the Valkyrie Council. Despite having most of her strength being sealed as the condition for entering the Human World, she is still shown to be superior to that of Arthur being able to block a strike from Caliburn using her bare hands as well as release a golden aura. Though, Rosweise is able to access her original strength under the condition that Arthur's life was in mortal danger, letting her easily dispatch one of the low-tier valkyrie gods, Ornis. As soon as she formed the Master-Servant Vow, she regained her original powers as one of the Valkyrie Council. * Divine Aura: Counteracts the impurities Kokichi's corruption With her full powers regained after completing the Master-Servant Vow, Rosweise gives off a quiet force capable of setting the future in place * Time Manipulation: Due to being one of the Valkyrie Gods, time flows differently for Rosweise. She's incapable of actually passing time in the human world. Within the confines of her magical barriers, she's able to manipulate the flow of time in the human world. Most notably it's used in Volume 20 when she compresses about a year and a half's worth of time in the human world into a single night. * God Form: Rosweise's original form as the Valkyrie/Seraph goddess Afleya. Although originally sealed away, Arthur broke that seal accidentally using Banishing Shift. * Valkyrie Choir Contract: * Master-Servant Contract: Rosweise is Arthur's seventh servant. During the contract ceremony to tie Arthur to Rosweise as a Valkyrie God; She decided that she wanted to be dominated by him in the same way that he has done Mina, Ariel and the others. For that reason, Rosweise copied the succubus curse and spent a year falling to the pleasures of being a sex slave for Arthur with Kurumi Kurusu. This later progresses into the Master-Servant Vow. * Blessing: An appropriate ability for a goddess, Rosweise is able to bestow blessings onto people. These blessings grant high-level resistances against magic items and abilities, such as the Hero Clan's magic anesthetic or Hinami's Adult Succubus form. * Maternal Link: Rosweise gained her full power as one of the Valkyrie Goddess back after tying the master-servant vow with Rosweise. After she learned about her pregnancy, as well as the pregnancies of the other girls, Rosweise created a maternal link between herself and the other expecting mothers. Morning sickness and pain associated with pregnancy are suppressed. The babies inside of each girl's womb are receiving protection as well. Since Rosweise is capable of more than natural birth as she wills, the maternal link will allow the girls to all give birth at the same time. * Ki sense: it's implied Rosweise is able to notice fluctuations in Ki and spiritual energy as evidenced by her conversation with Arthur in Volume 17 regarding his spiritual imbalance as a result of their contract. Additionally, in Volume 12 she quickly confirms the pregnancies of Nanao, Traversa and Muirne several hours after they were impregnated. Magical Power * Restraints: Rosweise has the power to manifest magical chains that are capable of easily restraining a rampaging Caliburn possessed Arthur. * Memory Alteration: Rosweise can alter the memories of people, by either erasing certain memories or making them believe that something else happened instead. * Illusion: Rosweise once used an illusion to calm down Arthur after he had been sent on a rampage. Other Skills * Nurse: Appropriate for a school nurse, Rosweise has a vast amount of medical knowledge concerning not only humans but also demi-humans and half-humans like Nanao Tepes (a dhampyr) and Garou Fujimaru (a werewolf hybrid) and is able to perform her job competently. * Immense Charisma: Thanks to her supernatural beauty Rosweise has a firm grip on the school as it's number one idol, being unilaterally liked by students and faculty alike, and is easily able to calm a tense situation or dispatch troublemakers simply by being there and giving a gently worded lectures. Equipment Mysteltainn (ミステルテン, Misuteruten): After volume 19, Rosweise is given the cursed holy sword Mysteltainn by Heaven. Trivia * Rossweisse's is named after a Valkyrie in Richard Wagner's opera Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung). * Enjoys eating grilled meat and hamburgers. * Her weak spot originally was her hymen, but after losing her virginity it becomes her womb. * Her first sexual intercourse was double penetration (Arthur grew another penis) * Arthur has intrauterine intercourse exclusively with Rosweise. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seraph Category:Valkyrie Category:Hybrid Category:Asgard Category:Pendragon household